PERDIDO EN TU PIEL
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: UNAS VACACIONES LE DIERON LA OPORUNIDAD DE ALEJARSE DE ELLA, ESO LE PERMITIÓ ENCONTRAR SU FELICIDAD SIN PROPONERSE LO.


PERDIDO EN TU PIEL

HARRY / ZERO

Kiryuu Zero es un joven vampiro que no era en este momento nada feliz en primera la desilusión que se llevó al darse cuenta como es en realidad Yuuki, la niña que creyó que era buena de buen corazón en realidad es una manipuladora que solo busca salir mejor beneficiada, a él le prometió estar juntos siempre solo para que a la primera decidiera irse con Kaname.

No puede negar que eso le dolió mucho ha pasado un año desde que eso paso tenía la esperanza de no verla por un tiempo pero su suerte no fue tan buena hace unos días el director de la reconocida escuela Cross le informo que su amada hija Yuuki volvería con los vampiros, en realidad ni siquiera le pregunto al director porque regresaban la verdad no le importaba, solo esperaba tener el menor trato con ella.

Volver a hacer guardias no era tan divertido ahora con todas esa niñas locas por los vampiro de la clase nocturna, para su suerte el director contratado unos guardias especiales, mientras a él lo mando de vacaciones pues había notado la tensión entre su hija al trata de hablar con el peli plata y la forma en el solo la evito.

El director decidió que era mejor si Zero tomaba unas merecidas vacaciones, ama mucho a su hija, pero no culpa al joven por no querer hablar con ella después de lo que sucedió hace un año. Es consciente de que son jóvenes pero también hay consecuencias a tus acciones si su hija eligió a Kaname entones debe dejar que Zero pueda hacer su vida tranquilo, no puede esperar a vuelvan a ser amigos pronto no después de que era claro que él la ama.

Así que un descanso para todos sería lo mejor y al joven le sería muy agradable conocer otros lugares.

Zero no podía negar que Europa era muy acorde con su condición de vampiro podía alimentarse sin ningún problema, hasta encontró antros de vampiro esto era tan diferente a donde él vive; por suerte todavía le quedaba unos dos meses de vacaciones antes de verle la cara a esa mosca muerta.

Para su mala suerte tuvo una pelea con un hombre lobo al que por suerte logro acaba con su pistola y sus balas de plata, aunque está un poco herido necesita un poco de sangre solo que como está el bosque necesita ubicarse para encontrar un pub ya que los vampiros son recibidos sin problemas a diferencia de su lugar de origen. Ya qué aquí hay un mundo mágico que en su lugar de origen no existe.

Camino varios kilómetros más encontró un pueblo mágico supuso por el aroma del lugar, camino hasta una vieja casa que se veía abandonad seria un buen lugar para pasar la noche, pues no quería responder preguntas de porque su estado tan desliñado después de su pelea, entro, subió a buscar una habitación donde resguardarse, al llegar no esperaba encontra a un joven sentado en la cama con las manos en su cara.

Este levanto la vista sus ojos se cruzaron esos rojo por el hambre con su sello brillando de igual color, enfrentados a esos verdes sin precedentes.

Zero nunca había visto un color de ojos así, lo vio fruncir el ceño veía que movía la boca pero su cerebro no funcionaba del todo bien pues no oía lo que le decía solo había una especie de ruido en sus oídos, una estática, toda su sangre se sentía caliente nunca le había pasado, lo siguiente que era consiente es de tener ese cálido cuerpo contra el suyo sus colmillos rozando ese pálido cuello, con un aroma delicioso que lo enloquecía su lengua saboreo esa piel haciendo temblar al joven. Los colmillos se deslizaron con facilidad hundiéndose esa suave piel.

Harry cerro los ojos al sentir como su sangre era succionada sintió paz, no sufriría más dolor sonrió un poco dejándose caer en la inconciencia en ese momento ya nada importa. Solo la tranquilidad de la inconsciencia.

Los rayos del sol calentaban su rostro abrió con trabajo los ojos, era el sol pero no el de la mañana por la posición era el atardecer, solo vio vagamente que no era la casa de los gritos pero no le importo mucho volvió a dormirse se sentía muy cansado, la cama era acogedora así que dormir era una opción muy apetecible.

Zero vio como el joven medio despertó pero volvió a dormirse eso no le sorprendió pues bebió un poco de más, no podía negara que el sabor de su sangre es lo más delicioso que ha probado, al separarse se deslizo entre sus brazos pero no lo dejo caer.

Inicialmente había pensado quedarse con el chico en ese lugar a pasar la noche, pero noto que había una nota la cual leyó donde Harry dejaba claro que se iba de ese colegio, así que no podía quedarse o los encontrarían, su bestia no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir al chico ahora, lo tomo el brazos y corrió hasta llegar a la frontera al primer pub que había estado compro un translador ilegal y regreso al hotel en Holanda donde había iniciado su viaje y nadie los buscaría ahí.

Harry durmió dos días enteros antes de despertar tan fresco como una lechuga, al ver la habitación donde estaba se sorprendió aunque su sorpresa mayor fue despertar con el joven apuesto casi desnudo en su cama.

-¿Pase tu inspección?-dijo divertido el joven al sentir como lo veía el ojiverde desde hace unos minutos no es que le molestara en lo más mínimo, en realidad satisfacía a su ego.

El sonrojo del moreno lo hizo sonreír.

-¡Eh! ¿Puedo saber que hago aquí? ¿Pensé que tomarías toda mi sangre?-un poco confundido.

-No soy un vampiro nivel E, que no sabe lo que hacer-dijo un poco molesto.

-No quise ofenderte solo pregunte, pues antes de beber mi sangre te hable pero no respondiste-contesto.

-Lo entiendo, aunque con tu sangre cualquiera puede perder el control-

-¿Mi sangre?-

-Si huele deliciosa y sabe mucho mejor-

-¡Oh gracias supongo!-desconcertado y un poco avergonzado.

-En fin, te desmayaste tenía la intención de quedarme contigo en ese lugar pero vi tu nota no podía dejar que te llevaran; si te encontraban así que viajamos para alejarnos-asintió el chico.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato los golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron dejaron la comida afuera el rubio se levantó para tomarla.

-Comamos no lo has hecho en dos días-

-¡Dos días bromeas!-el vampiro solo levanto la ceja. Comieron la carne con pure de patatas, jugo y de postre una rebana de pastel de manzana.

Salió del baño limpio y seco con una playera de Zero le queda un poco larga pero se le ve mejor que cualquiera que haya usado de su primo.

-¿Y que va pasar ahora?-

-Vendrás con migo por supuesto, estarás en el mismo colegio que yo-

-¡Porque?-un poco desconcertado que quisiera el joven llevarlo consigo. La única respuesta que recibió fue un beso suave, su sangre hirvió no sabía si esto era porque estaba por resfriarse u otra cosa.

Horas después buscaba en sus libros toda la información posible de los vampiros y porque se sentía así tan a gusto con el depredador más peligroso de mundo tanto mágico como muggle. Después de ver varios libros encontró su respuesta abriendo los ojos a más no poder esto era cierto o era una broma.

-Me….me es….escogiste como tu pareja ¿Por qué?-grito lo último sin poder creerlo un vampiro guapo que podría querer con un chico como él.

Los ojos morados lo veían con normalidad sin parpadear se encogió de hombros-¡Eres mío!-simplemente dijo.

Harry lo vio incrédulo en serio esa era la respuesta del vampiro se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz la apretó.

-¡Esa no es una respuesta! -volvió a encogerse de hombros, resoplo viendo que no obtendría otra respuesta, decidió mejor obtener otras respuestas.-¿Donde esta ese colegio? ¿y dejan a los vampiros convivir con los humanos? -.

-No totalmente, yo soy uno por una maldición-mostrando su tatuaje-Pero está la clase nocturna son vampiros el líder se llama Kaname Kuran y es un sangre pura entre los vampiros-así Harry oyo que le hablo de cada uno de los vampiros; como las niñas se vuelven locas por ellos al salir y como el tiene la fuerza cuida cuando las clases cambian.

-Así que básicamente cuidas que ni las niñas, ni los vampiros ocasionen un accidente-el rubio asintió-¡¿Y Yuuki era tu novia y todavía la amas?! -pregunto sin ningún calor, pero si quería saber.

-Nunca fue mi novia, solo me uso para llegar a Kaname solo quería que el idiota la notara y la hiciera su novia-dijo molesto por no darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la castaña.

-Pero sientes algo por ella, mira lo pregunto porque quiero saber que soy en tu vida-no quería ilusionarse para luego ser desechado. Ya había tenido suficiente con el mundo mágico usándolo cuando querían y haciéndolo a un lado después, al siguente cuando lo necesitaran querían que volviera como si fuera un perrito ya estaba arto de eso.

-Eres ahora mi pareja lo serás siempre, tu sangre sello nuestra unión esa en una de las razones por la que no me quede en ese lugar sabía que si lo hacía te encontrarían pronto, pero lejos nunca lo harán el pueblo donde está la academia Cross tiene un escudo que nos aísla de otras creaturas y magos nunca te encontraran si eso quieres-dijo un poco inseguro pues tampoco quería ser dejado de nuevo como le paso con la vampira traidora.

-Esto es nuevo para mí yo nunca he tenido novio, ni menos un amante dios solo quería que la gente del mundo mágico me dejara en paz, no que quieran manejar mi vida-dijo molesto.

-Si vienes con migo solo decidirás tú lo que quieres hacer-

-Pero vas a estar a mi lado-viéndolo a los ojos, lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Siempre Harry, te daré lo que necesites-dijo con sinceridad besando su despeinada cabeza.

-Bien-sonrió contra la camisa de su pareja.

El siguiente mes y medio tanto Harry como Zero se conocieron mejor hablaron de las cosas que les interesaba lo que esperaban en el futuro, para suerte del moreno encontraron una sucursal de gringotts donde transfirió todo su dinero a Japón arreglo y pago su entrada al colegio Cross.

Fueron a comprar ropa adecuada para el ojiverde pues Zero quemo toda su ropa diciendo que lo prefería desnudo que con esas cosas porque ropa no se le puede llamar, así que fueron de compras Harry de una cosa está seguro si no la compra su novio es capaz de dejarlo en la habitación ya qué no tiene ropa.

También se puso al corriente con los estudio que imparten en eso colegio pero gracias a los goblin tendría cursos por correspondencia para terminar sus cursos mágico, también le dieron toda la información sobre esa sociedad de vampiros.

Zero leyó todos los libros que Harry traía de magia le intereso el de las creaturas mágicas las diferencias de los vampiros mágicos y ellos era bueno sabía que su novio no estaba indefenso pues tenía el "incendio" y finderfire" para protegerse también encargaron una daga de plata a los golbins para tuviera una protección extra en caso de ser necesario.

Harry le había comprado estallidos de sangre a su novio para que se entretuviera y no tuviera que preocuparse por el mejor control contra su sed, decir que su rubio novio estaba contento era un eufemismo, de hecho esa fue una de sus noches maratónicas de sexo como agradecimiento.

Como la fecha para volver se acercaba compraron más estallidos para no tener ninguna complicación.

En la academia los dos llegaron a la oficina del director.

-¡Director buenas tardes!-

-¡Zero! muchacho que bueno que volviste, te ves mejor- y no era mentira el chico se veía mejor que nunca es más estaba feliz en todo este tiempo sus ojos nunca brillaron como ahora.

-Estoy bien-se movió para dejar ver al joven a su lado, él era como un vampiro si no fuera por el sonrojo en sus mejillas hubiera pensado que era uno. Sus características claramente eran extranjeras un joven de sangre noble eso es claro pero sería el nuevo estudiante que ya tenía toda su documentación solo faltaba la fotografía.

-Buenas tardes director Cross, Zero me dijo que usted era la persona con quien debíamos hablar sobre algunas cosas-dijo firme, solemne pero con esa voz de mando que solo un líder tiene.

-Si siéntese lo escucho-

-Vera para iniciar Zero me hablo de la peculiaridad de su escuela, así como de su situación-levanto la mano para que no interrumpiera el hombre-Sé que puede pensar que no debió decirme ya que esto no debería ser de mi incumbencia pero si lo es-suspiro.

-Yo soy un mago mi nombre es conocido en todo el mundo mágico pero sé que aquí no soy conocido cosa que agradezco pues puedo llevar una vida normal, convivo con lo sobrenatural todo el tiempo. Además que Zero es mi pareja-eso si fue lo que sorprendió al hombre, ya era tan difícil para un vampiro poder encontrar a su pareja.

-Veo-dijo con las manos juntas frente a su boca observando a los dos jóvenes interactuar.

El director estaba feliz pues al pequeño Zero lo veia como un hijo tambien le dio un poco de pena que su hija no lo escojiera como pareja, pero ahora eso ya no importa pues encontró a alguie que es su verdadera pareja.

Un joven mago muy poderoso pues el conoce el mundo mágico y no puede negar que esta sorpendido que el gran Harry Potter salvador del mundo mágico venga ahora a su colegio, sabe que es poderoso pues puede sentir su fuerza sabe que causara la curiosidad de la clase nocturna o si los vampiros son curiosos por naturaleza y la magia siempre pica los sentidos de los inmortales y más alguien como el joven Potter.

Yuuki hoy esta inusualmente mas contenta pues sabe por su padre que desde hoy Zero regresa a clases, desea verlo estos meses lo ha extrañado mucho.

La clase nocturna esta por salir pero la nueva vampira los nota un poco tensos.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Hay una energía que pica mis sentidos-dijo el lider sangre pura, los demás tambien asienten.

Al abrirse las puertas Hanabusa espera que sus fanaticas griten como siempre pero hoy no es así pues muchas estan alrededor de Zero buen mas bien cerca de una figura al lado del vampiro rubio.

-Oigan ya salieron a los que vinieron a ver-dijo molesto el rubio pues no las queria cerca de su Harry era suyo que molesten a los chupasangre creídos.

-Zero san-dijo una de las chicas-No seas malo solo queremos conocer mejor a tu novio-con mirada que no le gusto al rubio.

-Nose porque pero ellos tienen esa mirada cuando ven a dos chicos juntos-le susurro el moreno a lo que oyeron bien los vampiros.

-No me importa que molesten a otros-gruño.

-Cualquiera diria que estás celoso-lo miro se acercó le besó la cien a lo que las niñas chillaron emocionadas-Eres mío-le dijo solo los vampiros oyeron la posesividad en la frase. El moreno solo sonrió.

Los vampiros podian ver el lazo que unia a los dos jovenes algunos sintieron celos pues eran muy pocos los que tenian la suerte de encontrar jovenes a sus parejas y otros tardaban siglos si la encontraban

Se iban a acecar a ellos cuándo el joven volvió a hablar.

-Podemos irnos no me gusta cuando me vem como si fuera comida-a eso el rubio gruño levantando la vista a la unica persona que podia ser Hanabusa el cual sus ojos estaban negros viendo al pequeño ojiverde.

Kaname gruño a lo que el rubio volteo para ser amonestado con la mirada por el sangre pura.

Los vampiros se fueron rápido a la mansion Kuran.

-Hanabusa se supone que eres de una familia de vampiros que hacias mirando así a su pareja-le dijo otro de los vampiros.

-El huele delicioso-se quejó.

-Sí y también alguien que puede acabar contigo en un instante-todos vieron de donde venía la voz el director del colegio.

-Director Cross a que debemos su visita-pregunto Kaname.

-Veo que ya conocieron al nuevo alumno de nuestro colegio-asisntieron.

-Padre no lo mencionaste-dijo la castaña, aunque con una sonrisa pero la verdad estaba furiosa de oír que ese joven le quitaba la atención de Zero.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ellos son pareja verdad-dijo la otra vampira sangre pura.

El asintió eso causo que Yuuki se sintieran molesta no era verdad Zero no podía tener nadie más ella era su mundo.

-Si el es un mago-los ojos de los otros vampiros se abrieron.

-¿Un mago?-incredulos.

-No he visto un muchos siglos-dijo el sangre pura-¿Qué hace? y lo más importante importante ¿Cómo lo conocío Zero?-

-Por lo que me dijeron fue una casualidad pero están unidos y van a asistir desde ahora juntos, solo un consejo no lo acosen ese chico es uno de los magos poderosos de todos los tiempos el es conocido como el Salvador del mundo mágico y a diferencia de muchos magos el tiene la lealtad del los vampiros mágicos, hombres lobos, veelas y muchos otras creaturas mágicas tanto de luz como de la oscuridad-oos ojos de los vampiros se abrieron el chico era una persona con mucho poder al tener esa clase de lealtad.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Hanabusa que no podía negar que quería saber cómo se llama.

-Lord Harry James Potter-Black-dijo con una sonrisa pues el director sabía que su título llamaría la atención de los vampiros.

-¿Lord?-pregunto la vampiro rubia un poco sorprendida.

-Si es el último descendiente de dos antiguas y nobles casas de familias mágicas, aunque en realidad-sonrio al ver la intriga en los ojos de los vampiros-Es en realidad el descendiente de varias antiguas familias más-le un beso así hija salió del lugar.

Sabía que con eso dejaría la intriga en los vampiro, Harry es el mago más poderoso había informado a la asociación de cazadores los cuales solo dijeron que estarían al pendiente pues el chico era muy conocido en los círculos de cazadores pues el clan de hombres lobos era uno de los más grandes que le eran leales.

No podían negar los cazadores que era muy raro que un humano hubiera conseguido tal hazaña de tener la lealtad de criaturas mágicas que por lo regular odian a los humanos y más a los magos pero a fin de cuentas es el salvador del mundo el único que ha conseguido todos los imposibles porque no esto.

El maestro de Zero era feliz su casi hijo ahora era feliz sabía que la maldición en la sangre de este había desaparecido pues la sangre mágica es fuerte y más si esta es tu pareja. Ahora él podía caminar tranquilo sin preocuparse de la sed de sangre.

Se oían los jadeos y gemidos en toda la habitación la sabana se deslizaba por sus caderas la amplia espalda de Zero se apreciaba bien desde la puerta ya que es lo que Yuuki podía ver sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos se había equivocado al escoger a Kaname pues ahora lo veía claramente su corazón pertenecía al rubio que ahora ama con pasión y locura a ese joven que trajo de su viaje.

Ella lo dejo creyendo que tenía lo mejor con Kaname ya que es un sangre pura y ha estado en interesado en ella desde que tienen memoria, solo para darse cuenta que era un error pues Zero veía al joven como la veía hace más o menos un año atrás oírlo decirle Te amo era como clavar una estaca en su corazón, odia tanto al ojiverde él le había robado lo que era suyo, no había forma de recuperarlo el rubio nunca la amaría de nuevo como se odiaba a si misma por ser tan estúpida.

Kaname en parte estaba feliz que Zero ya no fuera una amenaza en su vida junto a Yukki, pero no podía negar que lo envidiaba Harry era lo que todo vampiro de sangre pura desea inteligente, sarcástico, un humor peculiar no mentiría al decir que disfrutaba las charlas que tenía con un joven mago sus compañeros se podían sentir a gusto cerca del ojiverde y más cuando Hanabusa se convirtió casi en su acosador, pues la sed del rubio podía rivalizar con la Zero antes de tener a su pareja, así que cuando él les dió unos shorts de sangre el pequeño lord se convirtió en el su persona favorita. Kaname pensaba que Zero podría estar celoso de que su novio hablara con el pero no fue así de hecho él era quién se sentía un poco celoso.

Pues ahora él deseaba lo que Zero tenía, no podía negar que ama a Yukki pero no se compara con la intensidad que hay entre el rubio y el ojiverde. Eso se sentía todos los vampiros tenían cierto grado de envidia en ellos por tener a su pareja.

Zero había cambiado mucho ya no era ese joven triste molestó con el mundo no era un joven feliz se podía ver en su mirada la forma en se le llenaban los ojos al ver al ojiverde era más que obvia su felicidad.

Zero no hace mucho creía que nunca sería feliz que sería sufriendo por la mujer que creyó amar, pero todo cambio en el momento que lo conoció ese día cambio su vida para siempre, ahora están unido para siempre él es su mundo nunca se imaginó encontrar en Harry a alguien tan divertido lleno de alegría, carismático, sarcástico y bromista ya que se divierte ver cómo le hace bromas a Hanabusa. En estos momento solo disfruta cada minuto de sus días sin preocuparse por lo que pasa mañana pues por fin puede decir que su vida está completa.

Fin.


End file.
